


From Good Day to Great

by christarennerston



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, Some Fluff, Vamp Mitchell, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had already been flat mates with Mitchell before you both finally started dating. Now after a year, and finding out about his 'condition' you finally decide that you're ready.</p>
<p>From an imagine on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Good Day to Great

**Author's Note:**

> I know vampires don't have to breathe, but I wanted Mitchell to have some characteristics that might be something he does so often to look human that it's pretty natural to him.
> 
> Also, I know vamps can't get STD's or someone pregnant int this fandom, but I think Mitchell would be someone that wanted his partner to feel comfortable, especially for their first time.
> 
> Don't own Mitchell because if I did then I wouldn't be writing about him.

No matter how many times you saw your love walk over the threshold into your shared flat, he always took your breath away. Beautiful brown eyes cast to the floor, brown hair so dark that it looked black shining when the light hits his curls, and his black leather jacket to finish him off. John Mitchell was every woman’s wet dream and thankfully you got to be with him. Just the sight of him made your legs weak; he knew it too.

Sitting down next to you on the couch, his half covered hand reached for your cheek and guided you to his mouth. You could taste the cigarettes on his breath as he kissed you deeply as his tongue tasted every crevice behind your lips. 

Feeling Mitchell wrapping an arm around your waist, you couldn’t help thinking, ‘he never kisses me like this when he gets home, but I’m not breaking it just to ask.’ You couldn’t help but grin as your fingers wrapped around his curls and tugged lightly, a soft growl rising from his throat.

Unfortunately, you were human so you needed to breathe. You kissed the corner of his mouth as you did your best to control your breathing and felt his smile at the small gesture.

“What brought this on, Mitchell, not that I’m complaining?” You studied his face as you waited for an answer, loving the emotions he wore around you.

“It was just a good day, darlin’. Herrick wasn’t around and there wasn’t much moppin’.” Mitchell’s leather-clad arm was around your shoulders, the material rubbing against you skin while his hand touched your arm lightly.

You tried to stop the shiver that ran down your body caused by the sensual feelings, but it was no use trying to hide the slightest movement from his vampire eyes. A smirk graced his lips, knowing the effect he was having on you. So you kissed his hand before getting up, trying to control your body. 

“Have you eaten or do you want me to cook? I went shopping today so we should be set for anything you might want,” you told him as you folded your arms over your chest as you usually do.

“Nah, George and I ate at the cafeteria before we finished our shifts; thought we could just sit here and cuddle.” The only time his smile was innocent was when he wanted to cuddle; he was such a teddy bear.

You couldn’t help but smile at your boyfriend, especially when he acted like this. “Fine, but promise me you won’t tickle me like last time.” He didn’t stop no matter how many times you told him to and when he did it was only because you were so out of breath you couldn’t speak anymore.

“Vampire’s honor,” he replied with a grin before holding out his hand to you. Grabbing onto him, he pulled you down on the couch with him, his back off the cushions as he let you have the secure position on the sofa. Eventually he would fall off and pull you with him, but right now he only held on to you has he rubbed his nose against yours.

“You’re very loving tonight… is it my birthday or something?” You had no idea what he was up to.  
“Don’t you think you’d remember that,” Mitchell asked with amusement.

“With my memory, I’m lucky I remember my own name.”

You stayed cuddled together on the couch for a long time, just holding one another and breathing the same air. Small kisses were shared every now and then, nothing like the one he gave you when he got home. Times like this made you wonder what type of lover your vampire would be. 

When you first got together, you told him plainly that you were a virgin and you were staying that way. He only smiled and said it was no problem, telling you that he had plenty of patience. It was a year later that he told you why he was so patient: he was a vampire. In the beginning you didn’t believe Mitchell, but when a guy tried to hurt you, you finally saw him. Being scared and running would have been the normal reaction, but you were so far from normal already that you only stood there in awe.

You felt calloused fingers trace your jaw, bringing you back from the memory only to stare into concerned brown eyes. “You spaced; what were you thinking about?”

“I was remembering when we first started dating and how weird I was when I saw you angry. I’m so strange,” you told him as you held his hand and took off his fingerless glove.

Mitchell chuckled, showing his pearly whites. “You’re very strange; so strange that I can’t but love you for it.”

You rolled your eyes as you smiled before pushing him off the couch playfully. You fell with him and you both laughed before you stood, leaving him on the carpet. Straightening out your tank, you headed to the kitchen to get some water.

‘How am I going to tell him,’ you thought as you sipped the chilled liquid, ‘I know what I want to do, but how am I going to go about it?’ Placing the used glass in the sink with the other dirty dishes, you continued to think.

That was when you finally realized what you were going to do, so with a deep breath you went back to where Mitchell was still lying on the floor with his arms behind his head. You watched as his face brightened just by the sight of you; a smile on those kissable lips. “Are you coming back down here willingly or do I have to pull you?”

You bit your bottom lip, drawing his attention to the small action. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, your anxiety building. Without another thought you laid on top of him, kissing him slowly. Nipping his lip, Mitchell automatically opened his mouth to you, your tongues tangling.

Mitchell grabbed on to your hips, keeping you in place as best he could, but you had other plans. You sat up, your legs straddling his torso while you kept eye contact as you lifted the still gloved hand to your mouth. You gave yourself a high five mentally when you were able to take his glove off with your teeth.  
You watched as his pupils slowly began to grow in his eyes, your small act causing his breath to hitch. Mitchell called your name softly as if he were afraid that speaking louder would cause this to end.   
You kept silent, your hands crawling under his shirt and wife beater as you felt every muscle on his stomach. Scratching your nails back down his stomach earned you a moan as his body shuddered at the feeling.

“Mitchell,” you whispered as you leaned down, “make love to me.” Lips met lips as Mitchell answered with raising his head to claim you.

Your fingers were back in his curls as you felt him wrap his hands around your waist and push you back softly so he was on top of you. With your legs wrapped under his butt, you hooked his jacket in your hands as he helped you rid him of leather. Biting at his lip, you tried to unbutton his plaid shirt but your hands were too shaky.

Mitchell broke your kiss, a whimper leaving your lips, but the brunet only smirked as he slowly undid the buttons himself. As he toyed with you, Mitchell admired your heated skin, loving the blush that ran from your head to your chest.

Since the vampire was taking too long, you grabbed at the bottom of your tank only to be stopped. “Tsk, tsk, love, impatience never made anything worthwhile.” The smirk he gave you would forever be called ‘The Smirk of Sex’ as it made your arousal heighten.

“Not everyone has lived for over a hundred years to perfect waiting,” you told him with slight attitude.

The man chuckled darkly, his eyes closed, but you weren’t sure if it was because of what you said or what he stated afterwards, “I can smell your arousal, love. I’ve had a whiff of it before but never was it this strong.” Leaning closer to you, he whispered in your ear, “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Mitchell lifted your tank slowly, following his movement by kissing along your stomach and above your bra. His lips were soft against your skin, making you squirm slightly at the small tickling sensation each kiss gave you. 

Sitting up, your center against the bulge in his pants, your bra was unclasped swiftly, but it still covered your chest. Mitchell didn’t rush you, waiting for when you felt comfortable to remove the lace and satin. 

With a deep and shuddering breath, you slowly took your bra off, your hands automatically rising to cover your chest. ‘Now is not the time to feel insecure about your body,’ you scolded yourself mentally. Of course, the thought left your mind at feeling Mitchell taking your hands softly and moving them away.

“You’re beautiful,” he told you as he leaned you back again. You took a sharp intake of breath at feeling his lips on your right nipple, his tongue darting along the hardening flesh in a teasing manner. You couldn’t help but moan his name at the new sensation, not even noticing how your body rolled against his.

Each time he felt you move made your lover hiss at the feeling of friction it made. He would never admit that taking things slow for you was the hardest thing he’d ever done and ever will do. His mouth loved your other breast in the same manner, and he couldn’t help but love your hand on the back of his head as you moaned for more.

“Please, Mitchell,” you pleaded, arching your back at ever lick.

That was when Mitchell looked up at you with darker eyes, his pupils blown wide with desire. With just that look you didn’t care if he bit you and drained you dry, you needed him. Your need grew as he left saliva in his wake while his tongue licked down your stomach, his eyes never looking away.

You could have sworn that you almost had your orgasm by just watching the vampire hovering along your belly and slowly begin to unbutton your jeans and unzip them with his mouth. Strong hands gripped onto the legs of your pants and, with the quickest movement he had made all night, he pulled them off, leaving you in nothing but your mismatched panties.

Gaining a small bit of courage, you kneeled before him, only to repeat what he had done as he took off your top. Trying to have a small bit of friction, you rubbed your thighs together as you bit along his chest and stomach, his heavy breathing making his chest rise and fall quickly. 

Just as you lifted your head up to look at him, you felt the heat from his mouth envelope yours causing you to moan. Hands wrapped your legs around his waist before you felt his strong arms lift you. 

You couldn’t help but giggle as Mitchell tried to carry you up the stairs without breaking the kiss. He almost fell a few times which got him to chuckle with you, one of your hands holding onto the railing while the other pressed against the wall to try and help his balance. 

After FINALLY reaching your room, Mitchel tossed you onto your bed, making you bounce a bit. You could help but shriek when he tossed you; automatically giggling when you bounced. The giggle was short lived as you watched the handsome devil at the foot of your bed take off his boots and then his jeans before he crawled to you.

Mitchell ran his tongue along your lips before kissing you passionately, one hand holding him above you while the other slid down your body in excruciating slowness. When he cupped your covered sex, you gasped as your hips bucked at this new sensation.

That was when Mitchell stopped everything and looked you straight in the eyes. His whole expression changed even though he was still breathing heavily. Saying your name, his tone was as if he wasn’t just enjoying himself a second ago. “Are you sure you want this, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself if we go any further.” I nodded, but he only spoke again, “I need to hear you say it.” His voice was commanding, but you weren’t sure if it was because of what he needed to hear or because he was trying to command himself to hold still.

“John Mitchell,” you started as you placed your hand on his cheek, your thumb rubbing along his skin, “I love you probably more than you realize; I want this, I want you.”

Without a second to waste it was like he hadn’t paused the two of you. His hands were pushing your head to the pillows before grabbing your legs. You noticed that one thing Mitchell believed in was eye contact, which made you even more turned on if possible. He stared at you as he kissed up your thigh moving closer and closer to your middle. Your arched your back as he bit you roughly, a moan escaping your lips. 

You knew he didn’t draw blood, but you kept silent at wishing he would. Your hands fisted the sheets under you at feeling his hot mouth covering your sex through your underwear. You could feel every movement of his tongue, every graze of his teeth.

That was when you felt it, the last barrier that covered you from his lustful gaze being taken off and thrown somewhere. Your body automatically placed your knees together, doing its best to make you feel more comfortable.

“Love, don’t do that, trust me, you don’t want to do that.” He moved up your body to kiss you; at first it was light and sweet, but every breath the kiss became more heated. You felt his hand glide between your legs, slowly opening them to his touch.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, tightening your grip as you felt a finger graze your clit. Your body moved at its own accord, doing its best to follow where the touch might have gone. You opened your eyes when Mitchell broke the kiss, watching him intensely as he sucked on his finger that was covered in your juices. 

“Mmm, I knew you’d be delicious, darlin.’ And as much as I would love to tease you right now, I want to be inside you for your first orgasm by me.” He stuck his hand between your legs one more time, adding two fingers slowly and waited. 

Mitchell waited until you nodded before he used both fingers to scissor your opening. He noticed each wince on your face at the uncomfortable tinge. You nodded once more, telling him you were alright.

Mitchell kissed you once more before climbing off the bed. “I’ll be right back, just need to get something.” You couldn’t help but watch his ass in his boxer briefs as he toddled to his room and came back a minute later. One hand held a small bottle while the other was holding a condom wrapper to his mouth as he opened it with his teeth. 

You knew what was going to happen next, but you didn’t know if you felt more excited or nervous, after all, this was something completely new; not like the other wasn’t but there was no going back from this. And honestly, that thought never crossed your mind even as Mitchell took of his underwear and stood before you in all his glory.

You traced his body with your eyes from the top of his head to his feet, knowing you had never seen such art or any person as perfect and gorgeous as him. Even when the vampire coated his prick with the pearl of come from the tip, you couldn’t help but watch his movement. The condom went on next, a grin on your lips at noticing that the color was your favorite.

“Did you pick that out for me or was it just a coincidence,” you asked with an arched brow. You scooted towards the foot of the bed taking the clear bottle of lube from his hand. Putting a dollop in your hand, you covered his dick with it, watching as his head lolled back and he groaned.

“Let’s just say that I was hoping this day would come and I wanted to be prepared,” he answered between hisses at your hand movements. “Now how did you know how to do this?”

Your cheeks darkened as you blushed, pulling your hand away from him and scooting back up to the pillows. “I read a lot… and I watched porn.”

Mitchell got back on the bed, kissing you lightly before grabbing a pillow to put under you. “My, you’re naughtier than I expected.” His hands guided your legs around his waist once more before tracing up your thighs slowly. “This is your last chance, love, are you sure about this?”

“Please, Mitchell, I’m sure! I want it to be you,” you almost yelled in annoyance. 

After that, you felt the tip of him at your entrance before he began to push into you slowly. He whispered for you to relax your body and you did the best you could; every movement a tinge of pain. When Mitchell stopped moving, you looked up at him, noticing his frown before he kissed away your stray tear.

It felt like ages before you told him to move; Mitchell pulling out of you slowly before thrusting back into you with the same slow pace. You rolled your hips, giving him the cue to move quicker; after that he picked up his pace as his tongue and lips worked on your shoulder.

You called his name over and over, your fingers digging into his back each time digging deeper when he hit your special spot. You felt the unmistakable feeling of your orgasm being close and you didn’t have to tell him anything as Mitchell already knew by how your body tightened around him.

Pulling him down by the back of his neck, you couldn’t help but bite along his vein, earning you a cry from him as you fell over the edge. Even as your body shook, you felt him shudder, his hips stuttering and ending his rhythm.

Both of you were gasping for air, lying beside each other on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. When you thought you could finally move, you turned and looked over at the brunet, noticing how his hair was everywhere; some strands even falling in his face.

Feeling like he was being watched, the vampire looked over at you with a smile on his face. You couldn’t help but lean into his hand as he caressed your cheek, turning slightly to kiss his palm. You could feel the exhaustion taking over your body, your eyes becoming heavy.

Mitchell kissed you softly before getting up and going to the bathroom. You heard the water run a bit before he came back with a warm hand cloth and began to clean you up. You couldn’t even tell him not to you were that tired. Before he got back in bed, you heard something go into the trash bin and something else being thrown into your bathroom sink.

“Do you regret anything,” he asked as he pulled you close and kissed your temple. If you had been more awake then you would have noted the worry in his voice.

“Only thing I regret was not doing this sooner with you,” you mumbled to him. It was silent for a minute before soft snores could be heard from you, your head on his chest and your arms wrapped around him.

Mitchell smiled and kissed the top of your head, knowing the small gesture wouldn’t wake you. His thoughts wandered to the future that he never really thought of until he met you, something he was looking forward to as long as you were with him.


End file.
